Torn In Two
by music4evah
Summary: Mckinzie was just a normal teenager-but then some complete morons came and ruined her life. Mckinzie is taken to Camp Half-Blood against her will, and some things are keeping her from just leaving-some angry Gods, a prophesy, and worst of all-Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Complete Morons

I liked my life. I really did.

That is, until some complete morons came and ruined it.

I was you average teenager.

Then some complete morons changed that.

That day had started out like any other.

But guess what? Those complete morons came and changed that, too.

Ok, so normally, I don't go around calling people complete morons. But hey, give me a break! Those complete morons made me pretty mad.

My days are pretty routine for the most part. Get up. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Go to school. That's how this day started.

And then the complete morons came.

It was the last day of school, so it was only a couple of hours long. I was going to walk home with some friends, and was just about to go to our meeting spot, but then two boys stepped in front of me. Guess who they were? Yep. The complete morons.

One of them was pretty cute, I'll admit, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but the hair was a little long for my taste, and he had a. . . weird feeling about him. The other one was. . . _goth_. I don't really have anything against goth people, but it just seemed like he was to mature for his age. As if he was already an adult, even tho he couldn't be older than 13.

"Hey, you're Mckinzie, right?" The first one asked.

I didn't want to be rude, but I told him, "Why do you want to know? And who in the world are you?"

The boy laughed. "This one's feisty, Nico! We'd better be careful with her."

The other boy, who's name was apparently Nico, didn't laugh. He didn't even smile. But that didn't really surprise me. I mean, like I said, he was _goth_.

The first boy turned to me again. "I'm Mark. And I'm pretty sure you're Mckinzie Glenwood. Am I right?"

I was a little caught off guard by this. "Haven't you heard of not talking to strangers?" I mumbled.

He laughed again. "Oh, you're cracking me up! Ah . . . but yes, I have heard of that. But we're not complete strangers anymore. You know who we are-well, our names, at any rate, and we just need to be absolutely sure who you are. Now, would you mind confirming our thoughts?"

I sighed and replied, "Yes. I am Mckinzie Glenwood. Happy?"

Mark nodded. "About that, yes. Remember last time, Nico? We got the wrong person, and she was all freaking out, and wanted to call the police, and almost crying, and then we found out that she wasn't the one we were looking for! Ah, that was embarrassing, but funny!"

Once again, Nico did not laugh. He just grunted in acknowledgment, and put an expression on his face that said, "I can't believe I have to do this with _him._"

I leaned away from Mark a bit. No sense in being in to close of proximity if it turned out that he was insane.

"What do you want?" I asked. "And what do you mean by 'she wasn't the one you were looking for'?"

Mark shook his head to clear away the memories and laughs that had been shaking his body seconds before. "Never mind that. But Nico and I have to ask you a few questions."

I sighed. Might as well get this over with. "Fine. Shoot."

Mark grinned. "First, how fast can you pack a bag?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Pack a bag? As in suitcase?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. You see. . . you've been invited to spend the summer at a special camp. For talented people. Like you."

I shook my head. "Man, one performance at the talent show and everybody thinks I'm the most amazing singer in the world. Really, I don't think–"

Mark interrupted me. "Uh, not that. . . although it'd be a pleasure to hear you sometime. . . I guess. . . but we meant something different. It's a camp in Massachusetts and we think you'd really excel in it. And. . . believe me, you'll be safer there. You'll be there all summer. Sound fun?"

I was too busy dropping my jaw to answer. Finally I was able to say something. "All the way in Massachusetts? How would I be safer there? And you expect me to just pack up and _leave_?"

Mark thought for a bit, and then said matter of factly, "Yeah."

I shook my head in bewilderment. "Um, no thanks. I can't just leave my home. I have plans this summer."

Mark sighed. "I'm afraid we've had to cancel your. . . plans."

I gaped at them. "What?!" I yelled. "You can't just– wait. Does my mom know about this?"

Nico finally spoke. "You have a mother? Is she you birth mother? Or a step mother?"

I made a face. "Why do you want to know? And. . .yeah, she's my birth mother."

Mark grinned. "That narrows it down a little bit."

I sighed in frustration. "What are you talking about?!" By now people were starting to stare. "What is going on?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Once again, you ruin it. Not like it was much better before."

Mark shrugged. "Well, it's better than last time. I'm surprised they actually asked us to go again."

"Maybe they thought she would be easy. . ."

"They never are, sadly."

"Would you two quit it?" I hissed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I want an explanation!"

Mark and Nico looked at each other, nodded, and then turned back to me. Nico spoke again.

"You have to come with us to Camp Half-Blood."

I wrinkled my nose. "Camp Half-Blood? Doesn't sound so fun. . .And I don't see why I have too."

Nico sighed. "Because if you don't. . . How do I put this? You'll die."

One second, and then I laughed at them. I laughed right in their faces. People were definitely staring now. "Haha. . .you expect. . . heehee. . . me. . . to go there. . . or else. . .hahaha. . . I'll _die_?" I said between gales of laughter. "Oh, that's a good one! Really, who put you up to this? Lilly? Tia? Holly?"

Mark and Nico looked at each other nervously.

"We're losing her," Mark muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I can hear you!"

Nico sighed. "Look. You need to come with us."

I snickered at them. "Really. You expect me to believe you?"

Mark and Nico nodded.

I rolled my eyes again. "Not happening! Later."

I started to walk past them, but something Nico said stopped me right in my tracks.

"Your father. What's he like?"

I turned around. "Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

Nico knew a chance when he saw one, apparently. "Your dad left your mom when you were born, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Nico sighed. "Before you were born?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why do you care?"

Nico hesitated, not sure how to go on. "Well, how about I explain while you pack your bags as fast as you can?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You guys must be the worst kidnappers ever, or something," I said. "Look, I have to go meet up with some friends. See ya."

Nico stopped me again. "Your dad left your mom because he was a God."

I turned around again. My eyes narrowed, and then I stepped a little closer, and hissed, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not going anywhere with you." I was a little shaky. How did they know. . . but. . . he wasn't. . . he thought. . . he. . . You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? But you'll find out soon enough.

I walked away and kept walking until I reached the lamppost that had been the designated meeting spot for me and my friends. But. . . none of them were there. I turned in a slow circle, searching for them, and then. . .

"_You._" I glared at Nico and Mark. Mark attempted a smile, and Nico just stared at me, challenging me. I shook my head, snarling, "That's it. Where are they?"

Nico shrugged, and Mark said, "Your friends are already gone. We told them you wouldn't be able to make it."

I shuddered. A wind was starting to pick up, and dark clouds were creeping across the sky, although it was May 31st.

"I'm still not coming with you guys!" I took out my cell phone and started dialing my mom's number.

Nico and Mark both got a look of horror on their faces, and screamed, "No!"

I almost dropped my cell phone. "What?" I asked. They started running towards me, and Mark said, "Throw that as far away as you can. Now."

I leaned away from him again. "Why?" I took some steps back. These guys were really creeping me out. Then Mark and Nico's faces got this other horrified expression on it, almost like they had to go to the bathroom. I turned around. I was pretty sure they weren't scared of me. But maybe it was my cell phone again. . . oh well. Too late. I had already turned around. And there, crossing the street, was. . . I'm not really sure what it was. It. . .looked like a dude in a costume. A Minotaur costume. He (or it was possible that it could be a she. . . but I doubted it.) Was just walking like they didn't have a care in the world.

Nico and Mark stepped in front of me, swords in hand. (Don't ask me where they came from. I have no idea. But I've got to admit, those swords looked pretty wicked awesome.)

They started walking towards the Minotaur dude, who had finished crossing they street and was walking in our direction, swinging his arms and. . . did I hear. . . whistling?

"Just one touch," I heard Nico mutter.

I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean, 'one touch'?" I asked.

Nico shook me off. "Stand back. And throw away that phone while you're at it," he added.

I did stepped back. But I didn't throw away the phone. Instead, I started calling my mom again.

Mark and Nico stopped a about ten feet away from the Minotaur.

The Minotaur dude acted like nothing was going wrong. He kept walking towards them, and called out, "Hello! How are you boys today?"

Mark and Nico looked at each other, puzzled, but then Mark called out, "You're not fooling us! Get back, or die."

My mom answered the phone. "Hello?"

But I was almost to shocked to answer. I was watching Mark and Nico face the costume guy.

"M-mom," I finally stammered. "These. . . these two boys have swords and they're facing down a Minotaur!"

I could tell my mom thought I was crazy. "Mckinzie? Are you al-"

I cut her off with a gasp as I watched Mark and Nico launch themselves at the Minotaur, swords pointed at him.

The costume /Minotaur dude stopped, asking, "Hey, what are you–?"

But then they were on him, and. . . _their swords passed right thru him_.

"Uh," I said. "Mom? The swords are going thru the guy, and. . . wait. . . Mark and Nico–Yes, that's their names–they're getting off him. . . and apologizing. . .Hey! The Minotaur dude took off his head! He's really Fred, that costume guy down town! I bet he was going to some sort of party or something. . . wow, Mark and Nico look kind of. . .embarrassed. Uh oh. They're coming back. Mom, can you come pick me up?" I said in a rush.

"I thought you were walking home with your friends?" my mom said.

I sighed. "Yeah, Mark and Nico kind of made them ditch me. Then they were saying I had to go to Camp Half-Blood, whatever that is, and then they said that. . . dad. . . was a God."

I heard my mom gasp. "I'll be right there. Wait for me!" Then my mom hung up. I put my cell phone away right when Mark and Nico reached me.

"We gotta go," Mark said. Where's your house?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't leave! My mom was coming to pick me up!"

Mark slapped his head. "Oh, wait! Chiron gave us the address. Come on, we've got to get you packed and up to camp."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not–"

But then Nico and Mark each took one of my arms and started dragging me to the direction of my house.

I started screaming.

Then Mark and Nico let go of my arms at the same time. I fell down on my butt. (Fortunately, it was on grass.) Nice of them, huh?

Mark whispered something to Nico, and Nico nodded. I looked up at them, scared and wishing my mom would get here faster.

Mark bit his lip. "Mckinzie," he said. "Your dad wants you to come with us."

I made a face. "Steve? Not likely."

Mark started laughing, and Nico rolled his eyes. "Not. . . Steve."

Mark got over his fit of laughter. "I meant your real dad. Your _birth_ dad. The one who left you mom."

I stared at Mark and Nico. I couldn't move.

Then, we heard a scream. It sounded like a dying horse. Mark and Nico looked behind them, and then said, "Run."

They hauled me up from my 'seat' on the grass, and pushed me forward. I looked behind me, and did as they told me. Behind us was something that looked like a real monster. I didn't remember Fred having a friend.

When we reached my house, I stopped. I couldn't just lead them here. But, before I could come up with a plan, Mark and Nico were running up the steps. I guess they had gotten the address, like they said. I followed them, getting angrier with every step.

"Hey!" I yelled. "You can't just barge into my house!"

Mark and Nico shrugged. They opened the door and walked right in.

I groaned and followed them. Again.

Mark and Nico closed the door behind me.

"Go pack your bags. We've waited to long to get you," Mark said.

I looked at him thinking, _Whatever_. But then Nico said, "If you don't, that monster will come and kill us. Well, try to."

I decided to go and do what they said.

Ok, so I know that seems crazy. Let them just whisk me off to some unheard of camp. But here's my reasoning.

One. They won't leave me alone until I do.

Two. If they do take me to that camp, I can just call my mom and she'll pick me up.

Three. Who knows? Maybe my parents had actually set this up as a surprise for me–But that wasn't likely.

After I'd packed my clothes, toiletries, laptop, ipod, a few books, (even tho I have ADHD) and anything else that came into my mind, took my suitcase back to the front door, where they were waiting. They opened the door for me, and I started lugging my suitcase out. Then I did a smart thing.

I tripped.

I know it doesn't seem smart, but it is. It got me two things.

One. I was able to leave a note on the table by the door that I had written for my mom without them noticing.

Two. They both offered to carry the suitcase. How awesome is that? Two in one! Boo-yah!

I felt bad about just ratting out on my mom. She would be going crazy with worry about where I had gone. But, I still had my phone. (Which Mark and Nico wouldn't be too happy about. I don't know _what_ they had against cell phones, tho. I mean, I only got one because I had been in my school's play and had to stay after just about everyday for rehearsal. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten one until I could pay for it. And my allowance isn't the that big, either.)

I didn't know where we were going, but suddenly Mark stopped.

"You still have your cell phone, don't you?" He asked quietly.

I froze. Then I laughed at myself. I was acting like this was a crime! Ha! But Mark and Nico were taking it seriously. They really were morons.

I shrugged. "What do you have against cell phones? I mean, sure, they're not necessary for my survival, but you two act like it's the death of you!" I was still laughing, but then they nodded. I stopped laughing.

"Oka-a-ay . . . Um, how exactly is it the death of you?"

Mark was about to explain when Nico butted in. "We'd better explain everything at camp. Then we can start from the beginning, and hopefully we won't make an even bigger mess then we already made."

I shrugged and relented. Mark and Nico threw away my cell phone, and I looked back a little mournfully. That had been my best chance of contacting my mom. Not anymore.

Mark and Nico led me on, and finally we reached a highway. I was about to ask if we were supposed to walk all the way to the airport or something, but Nico suddenly ducked under the highway, and Mark didn't let me follow until Nico had popped back out and said, "It's ok. You can come under now."

I wrinkled my nose. "Did you go, or something?"

Nico shook his head. "No. I just sent a message, and. . . I didn't think you were ready to see how we did that."

I shook my head. "Yep. Definitely morons," I muttered.

Mark and Nico raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. They both sat down and waited. I figured I should, too.

The sound of cars passing overhead was loud, so it wasn't that easy to think. I wasn't sure what we were waiting for. I figured it must be some sort of car coming to pick us up. You can never tell with morons.

Finally, I heard a car pull over, and Nico stood up to go look. Then he called us to come over.

The car was. . . kind of weird. It was more like one of those white square pick up vans. Actually, it _was_ one of those. It said something about strawberry's on the side. I didn't really feel like reading it. Knowing these morons, it could be "Help the strawberries take over the world. Call this phone number to join today." Actually, if it said that, it would have been funny. And kind of scary, seeing as I was supposed to get in the car.

When I got in, the guy driving didn't even turn around, but it felt like he was watching me. Creepy.

Mark didn't say anything, except, "Hey, Argus." Then he put in some head phones and started listening to who-knows-what. You can never tell with morons.

Nico didn't say anything for most of the ride. Which was pretty long. It took the rest of the day, and it was dark by the time Argus stopped the car and we all got out.

About 3 or so hours before we got to the camp, Nico started talking to me. Mark was still listening to his ipod. I had pulled mine out earlier, too, but after an hour I put it away.

"Mckinzie," Nico began. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him. He seemed sorry, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to forgive him for.

"Sorry for what, exactly?" I asked cautiously.

Nico bit his lip. "For going about this the wrong way. Mark and I didn't do a very good job, trying to convince you to come with us. I'm sorry about this whole thing."

I shrugged. "Hey," I assured him. "It's. . . semi-ok. . . I mean, this is something that you only find in books. Pretty cool to have something like this actually happen in real life. I guess. . . And, I can kind of tell that you and Mark really just want to help me. With whatever it is. . . This really isn't making sense."

Nico sighed. "It wasn't the easiest for me either. Well, it _did_ help that I played Mytho-magic. . .but that's beside the point. It's just that it's hard to accept this."

I furrowed my brow. "Accept what? That I'm being kidnaped by complete morons?"

Nico chuckled. "No. Something else. You'll find out soon enough."

And with that, he stopped talking. I stopped, too. I was to tired to ask him anything else, and besides, I get a little car sick sometimes. . . not enough to throw up, you know, but enough to feel kind of sick.

Finally, we pulled up to what they called Camp Half-Blood. I wasn't too excited about it.

Mark and Nico helped me and my suitcase up a big hill, and I gasped at the scene that unfolded before me.

The place was huge.

I'll admit, I couldn't see that much, it was too dark. But I knew the place was big.

Mark and Nico started urging me down the hill and towards a big house not to far from the hill. A man in a wheel chair came out to greet us.

"You must be Mckinzie," he beamed.

I smiled back. The guy was nice. And he didn't seem like a moron.

Mark raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Chiron. Sorry, this one caused us a bit of trouble. . . it was kind of hard to convince her to come with us."

The man, who must have been Chiron, (these guys sure had some weird names. . .) looked concerned. "Even after you told her?" he asked.

Mark shook his head. "We didn't tell her."

Chiron sighed.

"Well, Mckinzie," he said. "We might as well tell you. I'm sorry that I can't just send you to bed, right now. You seem rather tired. Do you want me to send someone for coffee?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, um, Chiron. I don't drink coffee."

Chiron nodded. "Of course. Mark, you go back to your cabin. Nico, I might need your help."

Mark protested. "Why don't I get to stay?" he asked.

"Because you're really not the best at these things," Chiron told him.

Mark shrugged and grinned. "Fair enough. See ya!" And he took off.

Chiron showed me in, despite him being in the wheel chair.

"Mckinzie," he began, once I had a seat beside a ping pong table that was in the room. "You know of the Greek Gods, do you not?"

That was weird. I raised an eyebrow, but I nodded.

"What if I told you that they were real?"

I didn't react at first. Then I laughed. I guess Chiron was a moron, too. Which was really sad, because I kind of liked the guy. He reminded me of my step-dad.

"Sorry, you said. . ." I shook my head. "No. Not possible."

Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said sympathetically. "But it's true. They are real. And one of these Gods married a mortal. And they had you."

The disbelieving smile on my face froze. No. It couldn't. I started shaking my head. "No. No. You're wrong!" I stood up, hands now fists.

Nico stood up to and put a hand to my shoulder. "Mckinzie," he said softly. "It's ok–"

"No!" I practically screamed. "It's not ok! Not even semi-ok! You guys just took me away from my home, my family, my life,–"

"Mckinzie." Chiron spoke so softly, so calmly, but instantly I was quiet again. He had spoken with so much authority, and I wondered if I should be afraid of him.

"Mckinzie, this is hard to accept. But you do not have to do so now. Right now, we will get you into a cabin so that you can get to sleep. Then we can continue this discussion in the morning."

I nodded. Sleep sounded really good right now.

Nico led me over to a group of cabins. "There's one cabin for each God," he explained.

I was about to disagree, but then I shut my mouth. I was to tired to argue.

"Hermes is were you'll be for now. That's were all the undetermined go."

I stopped. "Undetermined?" I asked.

Nico nodded. "We don't know who your Godly parent is, so until then. . . you're bunking with them. It's kind of crowded in there, but it's cleared up since Percy made that deal. And here's a tip–Watch your stuff."

I didn't like the sound of that. And who was Percy? Oh well. I would find out later.

"Nico, I don't feel good about this–"

Nico put a hand on my arm. I stopped talking. "It's ok. Or, if you prefer, semi-ok. You're 13, right?"

I nodded.

"So we'll find out who your parent is before long. Don't worry."

I shook my head. "Too late. It's really the whole 'watch your stuff' business that I'm worried about."

Nico shrugged. "I'll have a talk with the rest in the cabin. They won't take anything. If you find anything missing, tho, just come talk to me. I'll take care of it."

For some weird, crazy reason, I trusted what Nico said. Moron or not. I walked into the cabin. Most everybody in there was awake. And they were all staring at me.

I shuffled my feet nervously. They looked. . . well, not exactly nice, but not exactly mean. More. . . clever. Feisty. As if they were thinking, "I know something you don't know, and it's hilarious! Well, to _me_, at least." Nico started talking to them, but I didn't really listen. Then Nico showed me to a sleeping bag, and I was out in an instant.

- - -

**Whoa, that was long! Well, I hope you guys liked it! Review if you want to find out what's going to happen to McKenzie!**

**P.S. I used the word "moron(s)" in this a lot. So I looked it up in the dictionary. ('Cause I **_**felt**_** like it!) The definition cracked me up! Here it is: An adult with the intelligence of a 7-12 year old. A very stupid person.**

**Isn't that hilarious?! I think so. :]**

**Anyways. . .yeah. That's pretty much it. I already told you to review, so. . .yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know I said that **_**this**_** was on hiatus, and all that jazz. But this is my favorite story right now! (Fanmail is giving me a head ache...)**

**Hope you like it! (Yes, I will probably get flamed, but I don't care....*Sigh* You'll find out...)**

Chapter 2 -

I was to tired to dream that night. And if I hadn't, I probably would have had nightmares.

I woke up to the sound of laughter. What was so funny? Where– Oh. Right. I was in "Camp Half-Blood", the place where complete morons thought that the Greek Gods were _real._ Maybe that was what everyone was laughing about.

I didn't push my luck.

I opened my eyes. Nobody seemed to be laughing at me. This was a good sign.

I sat up. Immediately, my muscles moaned in protest. I'd spent the entire night on the floor. In a sleeping bag. Naturally, I was a little sore.

As I rubbed my back and stretched my arms, the laughter died down a bit as everyone stared at me. After a few moments, they went back to laughing or whispering to each other.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who or what they were whispering about. Yup. Yours truly. AKA, me.

Pretty soon two boys walked over to me. I could tell that they were twins.

"Hey," they both said.

"Um...hey..." I replied feebly. "What time is it?"

They shrugged. "Time to get breakfast," the one on the left said. The one on the right grinned mischievously. "Or pull a prank. Again." They both chuckled. They were starting to creep me out.

They both had an impish look to them, with long, pointed noses and a strange gleam in their eyes. They reminded me of Fred and George Weasley, from Harry Potter.

"So...where's breakfast?" I asked.

Before they could answer me, a horn sounded. Everyone started getting up and leaving, so I figured I had too, also. I followed them to an open pavilion where some picnic tables were set up. I figured this was where breakfast was.

I wasn't completely sure what to do. Everyone was going to tables as if they were assigned. One was wa-a-ay over crowded, and some had hardly anyone. I looked for Nico, and saw him at his own lone table. I looked for Mark, too, but I didn't have any intention of sitting by him. I still classified him as 'moron'.

I probably wouldn't have to, anyways, since he was at his own table with plenty of girls and boys that looked a lot like him.

So that left me, without a clue as to where to go.

I was saved when a girl came up to me.

"You're the new girl, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "I'm Lily, from the Hermes cabin. Nico talked to us last night about you."

I nodded again. "Yeah, so-"

I was cut off when Chiron wheeled up to us. "Mckinzie! Have you made a friend already? Wonderful! Now, I know some of the things and traditions we have here at Camp Half-Blood will confuse and shock you. I will try not to overwhelm you with them. Lily, would you like to show Mckinzie around after breakfast?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, Chiron! Come on, Mckinzie. Let's get a seat. The Naiads will bring the food soon!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Naiads?"

Chiron sighed. "Yes, Naiads. Oh, here they are! I will see you later, Mckinzie. I must go back to Mr. D."

Chiron pointed to a big picnic table where a plump man that kind of looked like a grown-up Cupid was sitting, with a pout on his face.

Lily led me to the over crowded table. "Mr. D. is the camp director. Hates us, but this is his 'punishment'."

"Punishment? For what? And who punished him?"

"After we give our sacrifices, OK? Here, get some food." And with that, Lily grabbed a plate and started piling it with some food that girls had brought on trays. I figured those were the 'Naiads'.

I found my own plate and started getting my own food.

Once I was satisfied with what I got, I was prepared to dig in. But then Lily stood up, and crossed over to a bonfire with her plate in hand. What she was doing, I had no idea. But everyone else was doing it, too.

"Mckinzie!" Lily called. "C'mon! You have to offer a sacrifice!" She came back over to me and started to tug me along with her. I refused to move.

"What?" I asked, without a clue in the world.

"Your sacrifice! Here, I'll show you. Watch!"

I followed her with my eyes as she went back, and threw in some yummy looking scrambled eggs into the fire. I scrunched up my nose. I saw her mumble something, and then she was back.

"Your turn!" she chirped.

I stared at her. "Just throw in some perfectly good food? For _what?_"

Lily rolled her eyes. "To the Gods, of course! Duh! Since you don't know who your Godly parent is, you can just ask them to show you a sign, and soon, too!"

I stared at her. "Why?"

She grinned. "They like the smell."

I stared at her longer.

Finally, I said, "Pass!" And I started to dig in.

She gasped, and so did just about everyone else. I hadn't noticed that everyone had been staring at me. I chewed on the food that was in my mouth slowly, then swallowed. "What?" I asked. "Is eating against the law?"

I looked around at everyone, hoping that someone would yell, "Just kidding! Everyone, back to eating!" or something like that. I looked over at Mark. The usual glimmer of humor in his eyes was gone. Completely. I looked for Nico instead. He just looked like his usual goth self. But more serious, if possible. Somehow, it scared me. Apparently, I'd done something wrong. But I hadn't! I'd just started eating, like a normal human being! And they were all sacrificing food. What was...Oh. They weren't normal. Duh.

I turned to look at Chiron. He just shook his head. Then I saw Mr. D. He was furious. His face was purple, hair bristling, the whole deal. I gulped. He didn't like me very much, I could tell.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Mr. D.," Chiron said gently, "She didn't know. She's new! She's not used to–

"HOW DARE SHE!!!" Mr. D. screamed. I cringed. Everyone else did, too.

Mr. D. kept on ranting on and on, but finally, Chiron managed to calm him down. (Don't ask me how. He looked ready to kill me! I think he even _said_ he was going to...But it was hard to make out everything he said.)

I gulped. Chiron rolled over to me in his wheel chair. "Chiron?" I asked quietly. "What did I do?"

Chiron took a deep breath. "Mckinzie, I should have anticipated this. I'm sorry. You just insulted the Gods very deeply."

I laughed. "What Gods?"

Everyone gasped. Mr. D. looked more purple than before. Than white. Then red. Then purple again.

Chiron shook his head gravely. "Mckinzie, come with me."

This didn't look good. I bit my lip. I looked at Nico again. He just shook his head, looking a lot like Chiron. I glared. What was his problem?! As far as I was concerned, I hadn't done anything wrong! These guys were crazy!

I turned and followed Chiron away from the pavilion. I heard everyone start to dig back into their breakfast at Mr. D.'s orders. His voice was shaking with rage, and I was glad I was walking away from him.

Chiron led me back to the Hermes cabin.

"Mckinizie..." Chiron took a deep breath, and it seemed like he wasn't sure how to start.

He thought for a while, then shook his head. "Mckinzie, despite what you may have been taught to believe all of your life, you have to accept the fact that the Greek Gods are real."

I shook my head fiercely. "No!" I cried. "It's not possible. You're all crazy."

Chiron sighed. "Mckinzie, I realize this is a struggle for you. Just stay here and think this over for a while. I'll send up Lily to talk to you and help you understand."

I was about to protest, but he held up his hand. "Mckinizie, listen to me. We just want to protect you. It would be nice if you cooperated. I am going to go call up some...er, friends...I am sure they wish to speak with you as well."

As Chiron left, I huffed out a breath. Why was this happening to _me_? I didn't _want_ to accept any of this. I had blocked it from my mind ever since I was old enough to realize how crazy it all was...

Well, you obviously think _I'm _crazy now. But if I told you the story, it would make sense. You would understand.

- - -

"_Mickinzie, time to go to bed!"_

"_Aw," I groaned. Then I perked up. "Tell me a bed time story!"_

_I raced to my bed, and my mother sat down beside me. "Alright," she chuckled. "What kind of story do you want this time? A comedy?" She tickled me, and I giggled and screamed. "A romance?" He eyes twinkled. "What shall it be?"_

_I grinned. "Tell me a real story! About daddy!"_

_My mother froze. I knew she didn't like to talk about him. But I wanted to know why he didn't live with us, and why my Mom didn't like to talk about him. I wanted to know what he looked like, what his favorite color was, if my mother loved him._

_I especially wanted to know if he loved me._

_She shook her head. "No, Mckinzie. You're only 5! I agreed to tell you when you were 8!"_

_I crossed my arms firmly. I knew I was acting mature for my age. But I reasoned that most girls who didn't know their daddy's did that._ _"Mommy, I want to know what happened! Why isn't he living with us? What happened?"_

_My mother took a deep breath, and with reluctancy, told me the story. Sometimes, I still wonder if it would have been better for me to wait, like my mom wanted me too. It could have been better to just be comfortable with the fact that I had a step-father, and he wasn't mean, like step-parents in fairy tales always are. I could have just accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be part of my life anymore. As far as I knew, at least. But I still asked, and she still told me._ _I can't change that._

"_I was rather young," she began. "We met, we dated. We started getting serious. I knew he wanted to get married, and truth be told, I did, too. My parents were a little suspicious, however, and he wouldn't let me meet his. He told me that his family was large and complicated, and his parents didn't exactly get along with him. I didn't mind, though, because I pitied him."_

"_Because you love grandma and grandpa so much, right?" I asked, knowing the answer. Of course she loved her own parents!_

_She nodded. "Of course, and I could hardly imagine someone not loving their own children. So, we got married, and soon after...Well, I was going to have you, I found out."_

_I smiled._

_She did, too. "I was so happy. I had always dreamed of what it would be like to have children of my own, to raise them and love them."_

"_Like me!" I cheered._

_My mother laughed. "Yes, like you. But...then he...told me that he had to admit something to me, something that could put you in danger."_

_I grew silent. I hadn't expected this turn in the story. It had been so happy and sweet, and instantly, it had turned into something not so happy or sweet._

"_Your father asked me if I remembered learning about the myths that surrounded the Greek Gods. I said yes, but I asked what this had to do with you. He said that...He told me that he was a Greek God. He told me that his father was a titan, who wanted to take over the world. He told me the myths were true, and that many times, the Gods and Goddesses would come down from Mount Olympus and mate with other humans, and create demi-gods. Half human, half god."_

_My eyes widened. "He's a god? So I'm..."_

"_No!" my mother snapped. I jumped. She rubbed my arm to comfort me. It was her way of apologizing. "No. Your father was a confused man, who was convinced that he was a god. I immediately divorced him, although it took longer than I wanted...But what really made me angry was that he said he had mated other women, and had other children."_

_I scrunched my face up in confusion. "So...I have other brothers and sisters?"_

_My mother sighed. "In a way, yes. You do. But Mckinzie, although I used to love your father, I now curse his name."_

"_What is his name?" I asked._

_She hesitated to tell me. "Another time, sweetie. But you know the rest of the story, right?"_

_I nodded. "You married Steve, and you are both very happy, and so I got a big brother, and I'm going to get another brother or sister!"_

_My mother smiled. "Yes. And most importantly...Well, I'll tell you about that later. But, Mckinzie, I know your father wants to raise you as his own. But I won't let him. So be careful, and always stand up for what you believe in. Good night, Mckinzie."_

"_Good night," I whispered._

- - -

I was a little restless. Suddenly, I was being told that the Greek Gods were real, and I could understand what my mom had meant when she told me the story. I also knew most of the parts she had refused to tell me that night. My mother and I had grown very close, and she protected me like I was the most important thing in the world. What she protected me from, I didn't know, but rather recently, strangers had been coming to our house in Georgia, and my mom had shouted at them and told them to get lost.

Now, it was all starting to make sense. Somehow, these kids all believed that they were children of the Greek Gods. How crazy can you get?

I pulled out my laptop. I needed to contact my mom. They had taken my cell phone away, so I couldn't call her, which would have been easiest. But I had left her a note, at least, and now, I was going to email her, with more information about my whereabouts and such.

I quickly pulled a little message together, assuring her that I was fine, what I had access to, informing her where I was, and that these people were crazy and believed they were demi-gods. She would know what was going on.

Right as I sent the email, Lily walked in to the cabin. I logged out of my email and shut down my laptop, trying not to look like I was hiding something.

Lily didn't seem to notice it, though.

"Hey, Mckinzie," she said. "Uh...I'm...I'm really sorry about what happened during breakfast. I didn't realize that you had such a rough time with all this..."

I refrained from glaring at her, and instead raised and eyebrow. "Don't tell me you didn't."

She shrugged and blushed. "Well...it was easy. I didn't have a family, no one cared about me. When I was brought here...for the first time, I did have a family, and everyone, except Mr. D., seemed to be my friend. They were my friends. Sure, I've had some ups and downs here, but most of the time, it's a pretty sweet ride. I know you'll like it here, Mckinzie, I really do! You just need to get used to it. So, what do you say? Shall we try again?"

I smiled, but said, "Lily, it's not that simple."

She frowned. "Of course it is. I just have to explain everything slowly and simply, and eventually, you'll figure out for yourself that this is your new home! For the Summer, at least."

I shook my head. "Lily, I know what you guys believe. And...I can't accept it."

Lily paused. I could tell she was having a tough time understanding where I was coming from. Then it dawned on her. Well, something did.

"Oh, I get it!" she cried. "You had some religion before all this happened, and now you're like, 'I can't believe this,' and all that stuff. But believe me, you can! Just know that probably just about everything you've been told to believe isn't true, and this is. Just let it go."

I was shocked. Just about anybody would. Didn't she know what she was saying? She was asking me to give up _everything!_

"No!" I cried, standing up. "I...I can't 'just let it go'! I have a life! I have a _real_ family and friends that care about me! I have beliefs, and this place is trying to knock them all out of me! I can't stay here! I have to go home, Lily. This place is not my home. Not even for just the Summer."

Now Lily was shocked. She was definitely not used to this sort of thing. I rolled my eyes. "Lily, the Greek Gods are most definitely not real. My father was just a confused man who thought he was, and he obviously belongs to this group of people who think they are, and who have gotten all of you to believe that you're demi-gods! Well, I most certainly am not, and _I want to go home_."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I knew she wouldn't believe me, but I had to get that out.

Lily slowly stood up from her seat on the ground. She raised her head to look into my eyes, and I could see tears forming in hers. She shook her head. "I don't know why you said that," she told me, her voice shaking. "But..."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by other campers streaming into the cabin, talking and laughing. The grew more quiet when they saw me and Lily crying. It was obvious that we had been arguing. They continued on with their own business, though. Then the twins walked up to me.

"Hey, Connor, hey Travis," Lily mumbled. The both gave a "Hey!", and then turned to face me. "Chiron wants you," the one on the left said. "In the big house," mentioned the other one.

I nodded. He must have called his 'friends'. I knew I was in trouble. In their eyes, at least.

Right when I stepped out of the cabin, though, Lily stopped me.

"Hey, Kinzie!" she shouted.

I turned, not even noticing the nick name that I'd had all my life.

Lily blushed. "Um...I was just wondering...er, what was your religion? Before all this, I mean?"

Surprised as I was, I answered, "I'm Mormon."

- - -

**Yeah. I'll probably get flamed. I think it was really rather rushed, so you don't have to gush about how wonderful it was. I know it wasn't! And once again, sorry about not updating my fanmail story when I know you are all begging me to. But I'm a little sick right now, and just not in the mood for it. So this is just something to do while I wait for the mood to come to me.**

**Oh, and just in case you don't know what Mormons are, we are also known as LDS. (Yes, I am Mormon. I got thinking about what would happen if I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, and so I created a story that is told through the eyes of Mckinzie. I'm really trying not to make this a self insert. She'll probably end up being more like my friend, Emily.)**

**So flame all you want, just no swearing. Oh, and by the way, this is set after the last book in the series, but I can't really remember if Mr. D. Was still supposed to stay at Camp Hal-Blood. I also can't remember if one of the twins were killed...I'm too lazy to go see if they were. I hope they weren't. That would be sad. So, sorry for anything not accurate to the series! I'll try to look things up in the books, since we just got the entire series for Christmas. :]** **So go, press the green button, just refrain from foul language...**


End file.
